


19-21

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji has confessed to Zoro and of course it doesn't go well. What happens when a petite girl called Aoi comes and does a weird spell that makes the future 19 year old Sanji and the 21 year old Sanji switch places. Zosan/Sanzo yaoi. Inspired by 19-21 by SyblaTortue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is before the time skip.

At the moment Sanji was annoyed. He was annoyed by the constant fighting, the constant worrying that they may be out of food and he was especially annoyed at the marimo. Even cooking couldn't calm him down at the moment. All he wanted to do was to kick the crap out of the idiot swordsman and maybe that could calm him down. It probably wouldn't tough.

It's been a week.

A fucking week had passed since Sanji's confession. A confession that he now realized that was a big mistake. Despite all of the fighting and the marimo's usual stupid behavior he actually had developed something rather than hate. It was a feeling that made his heart flutter and made him blushed constantly. He had a pretty good idea of what the shitty feeling was. It was called love.

He hated to admit it but for his defense it really wasn't that hard to fall for the marimo. He was good looking and even if he didn't show it often the swordsman did had a soft spot. Chopper was the biggest proof of that. He cared for his nakama and dream and that was something Sanji respected in the man.

And a week had passed since he said all of those things. It was embarrassing at first when he walked up to the marimo, he was still training and lifting weights. Sanji didn't really cared at the moment tough; he just wanted to tell him about these…feeling. Zoro didn't give him much notice tough, he just gazed at him for a moment and continued his training. Sanji had decided to do this as quickly as possible so he had just said those fatal words to Zoro. Three harmless words.

I love you.

He had spoke quite calmly actually, it was when Zoro just stopped lifting weights and started to stare at him is when the panic started. His pulse quickened and he was sure that the swordsman could hear it. He had started to mumble and stutter like a crazy person he had ended his sentence with an "I'm sorry."

The swordsman had put the weights down and had fully faced Sanji. The cook had blushed and gulped when he witnessed the other mans muscular torso covered with sweat. He was weirdly excited by the scene and he just hoped to god that Zoro didn't realize this. Fortunately for him Zoro didn't. It looked like the marimo was more interested of what he had just said. Sanji looked in his eyes, he could see two things in those black sharp eyes. One; the marimo looked at him with affection, two; he looked sad. It was actually pretty creepy seeing Zoro look at him like that. Finally when Zoro had spoken with that deep voice that Sanji loved so much he wished he had never opened his mouth.

"I can't. Sorry."

Now, as Sanji was peeling some potatoes he could still hear the marimo's voice ring in his ears. He was actually confused when the marimo actually replied to him. He was expecting the swordsman to lose control and just yell at him. So, in a weird way it was a good sign that Zoro didn't yell.

Sanji had also noticed that Zoro didn't say no to his feelings. He had just said that he couldn't. But what the hell did that mean? He had no idea. Maybe he was scared that their cremates would react badly if they ever got together? But he couldn't see something like that happening. Luffy would probably just grin like a total idiot.

He sighs while he puts the potatoes in to the boiling water. He couldn't even sleep because of the swordsman. The first couple of days after the rejection he couldn't even blink an eye at night. He did heal afterwards however, now he could sleep mostly. Except for nights like this when he just couldn't get the green haired man out of his mind and it didn't helped that the so called man was sleeping next to him peacefully snoring.

The door of the galley creaks open breaking Sanji from his deep thoughts. He turns around half annoyed and half curious of whom the late timer was. He was actually expecting to see Luffy trying to steal some meat but when he sees the familiar messy green hair he was more than surprise.

"Hey cook," he mumbles clearly still sleepy.

Sanji chuckles slightly. The marimo just looks so cute when he's in a half awake half asleep state. He leans against the counter trying to look pissed. But he knows that he's failing miserably. Zoro's not the only one who's sleepy.

"Hey marimo," he replies gently damaging the whole trying to look pissed act.

He observes the green haired man standing before him. The only thing that he's wearing is a pair of green sweat pants that suits his hair perfectly. His eyes then wonders on his muscular body, he shivers when he sees the familiar scar that Mihawk gave him when the first time they met. He always wanted to touch the scar. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to. After that he finally looks Zoro in the eyes seeing that the swordsman his observing him as well. He looks fully awake now.

"What are you thinking cook?" he asks with a husky voice making Sanji shiver all over. Zoro takes a couple of steps towards the blond.

The thing that Sanji's thinking at the moment is how Zoro would taste or how good would it feel if the swordsmans strong hands would just caress his body. But of course he can't say those things out loud so he just asks the most reasonable thing.

"I'm thinking of why the hell are you here shitty swordsman?" he replies adding a hint of annoyance to his tone.

" You're a terrible liar you know that right?" he chuckles and takes another step closer trapping Sanji between the swordsman and the counter.

He could almost feel the heat radiating from Zoro's body. He just wants to close the gap between them and feel the heat of the swordsman on his skin; he can also hear the water boiling next to him but the first time of his life he doesn't care. The only thing he can concentrate on the moment is trying to calm his heart down and try to breathe normally.

However just when he's about to say something sarcastic or just deny the swordsman and tell him that he's telling the truth, Zoro closes the gap between them. The green haired man just takes one step more and presses his lips on his.

The kiss is tender and soft and turns Sanji's legs in to jelly. The swordsman's tongue comes out and impatiently demands the cook to open up his mouth so he can taste him. Sanji obliges and fully tastes Zoro. The swordsman tastes like metal and…ironically something sweet. It's hard to believe that the swordsman tastes sweet since the man hates desserts and such.

The kiss deepens as Zoro's tongue delve in deeper into his mouth makig the blond moan involuntary. He can feel the bastard swordsman smirk against his mouth. Sanji attempts to break the kiss and ask Zoro what the hell is going on, however just when he's about to do so the hands of the marimo starts to wonder all over his body making him shiver and blush.

"I want you now," he whispers into Sanji's ear as he rub his arousal against his own causing a beautiful friction against them.

But despite the fact that Sanji's almost completely blinded by lust a small part of him is still able to think clearly and his logical side is telling him to stop, there's something wrong with Zoro's behavior. Zoro had rejected him so why the hell was he acting like this?

Finally he stops Zoro's hand before he can go any further, the green haired man gives him a confused look raising his eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks half panting still shivering because of Zoro's arousing touches. The swordsman gives him another puzzled look and smirks leaning over and kissing his neck.

" I thought that you wanted this ero-cook?" he whispers huskily.

Now Sanji's not only annoyed he's hurt as well. Did Zoro actually think that the reason he confessed was only because of sex? He pushes Zoro making him stumble back wards. He gives the cook another puzzled look and now Sanji can actually see him. He can see the lust filled eyes of the swordsman he can also see the giant arousal that had formed inside of his pants.

So that was the reason why he was here... Maybe it wasn't just sex for Sanji but it was clearly just sex for Zoro.

"Get out of here bastard," when Zoro doesn't move a muscle some inside of him just snaps. " What are you waiting for! Maybe it's just sex for you but I love you!" he yells not caring saying the "L" word anymore.

Zoro's confused look turns into a sad one. He doesn't say anything he turns around and leaves the galley leaving a hurt and confused Sanji behind.

The potatoes are forgotten and burned.

The sun shines upon the thousand sunny, as they arrive to the next island the straw hats are ready for adventure. Nami has already gave them there daily dutys and each of them are paired up. Sanji's paired with Chopper and he's more then happy to be traveling with the young doctor.

But of course like always the shitty swordsman ruins his mood.

Just when he's about to get off of the ship and join the young reindeer he feels a strong pull on his sleeve, he turns around to face the marimo that looks oddly scared.

"About last night-" he begins, Sanji cuts him off angrily.

"What?"

"Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Sanji can't believe his ears. This is too insensitive even for a marimo for brains like Zoro. He was expecting an apology or at least something close to that but no , he's just worried about himself. The fucking bastard.

"Don't worry you useless bastard I won't tell anybody that you actually like men. You Insensitive asshole!"

Before Zoro can say anything he storms off towards the first place he sees. He ignores Chopper's calls and runs towards the jungle not able to hold his tears anymore.

When Sanji decides he's far enough from the ship he sits down leaning against a tree. Right now he's thinking if he had done the right thing by running away. But he just couldn't hold himself, he was so angry and hurt. His heart felt like somebody was squeezing it.

"Why are you crying mister?" a soft voice asks.

He lifts his head up wiping away the tears, there's a black haired girl that's wearing a blue dress standing before him. She looks worried. He smiles at the girl.

"Don't worry angel, my heart hurts a little that's all." when he sees that the girl doesn't seem to believe hi he quickly adds. "What's your name?"

The girl smiles at him and touches his forehead.

"My name is Aoi mister and don't worry I'll make your pain go away." she replies smiling warmly towards the blond cook.

The last thing Sanji remembers is a bright light and the feeling like he's falling.


	2. Younger

The only thing Sanji could feel was the sensation of falling but weirdly he wasn't bothered by it. He had no idea why he was falling or where he was going to land but the sensation was calming. As he fell down a miraculous blue surrounded him, he blinked a couple of times realizing that the blue was almost the same as the sea. The only difference was that he wasn't floating or swimming he was clearly falling.

He kept on falling until an unidentified object that he couldn't see heavily hit him on the chest. It wasn't hard or disturbing but as soon as he was hit he suddenly stopped and the world around him started to spin showing him all kinds of blue. The blue that he imagined All Blue would be like.

The blue completely vanished and he felt himself being placed on a soft surface. He heard a soft giggle and then a similar face appeared in front of him. The girl had black hair and blue eyes; this was the girl he had just met. If Sanji remembered correctly her name was Aoi. She giggled some more a wonderful red spreading through her cheeks. Sanji tried to open his mouth wanting to ask what was going on but it was a total failure.

"Don't try to talk mister," Aoi said giddily then she continued. "Don't worry I'll make the pain go away." And with that Aoi disappeared and Sanji continued to stay there completely confused.

Sanji blinked a couple of times before he fully opened his eyes. A familiar wooden ceiling of the thousand sunny greeted him and he rubbed his temples. For some reason he felt like he had one of the most incredible headaches and the sensation that he was forgetting something wouldn't let him go.

He wiggled around in his bed planning to get up. He might have a headache but that was no excuse and since he was awake he could go and start on breakfast. However the feeling of a heavy object on his chest confused him. As Sanji looked down trying to figure out what the object was, his eyes widened.

It was an arm. A familiar tanned muscular arm.

He slightly turned around thinking that he might be dreaming but when he was suddenly face to face with Zoro his heart skipped a beat. What the hell was the marimo doing here! In his bed! Why was he here!? Sanji was having a panic attack at the moment and when the shitty swordsman suddenly yawns and snuggles closer to him, it doesn't help his hectic state. He felt his cheeks go red when the sleeping marimo had come closer to him; both of their faces were an inch away from each other.

Sanji suddenly feels himself calm down as he continues to stare at the swordsman's face. He was slightly snoring and his usual frown was replaced with a soft expression that Sanji was rarely able to see. He looks boyish and adorably cute. It was a different look on the marimo's face that was sure. Even with the scar covering his eye, Sanji had no idea how but he still managed to look cute.

…Wait, what scar?

Zoro didn't have a scar. At least not right above his eye, panic starts to rise again within Sanji's already confused mind. The only scar Sanji was familiar with was the huge scar on the swordsman chest and the ones on his ankles of when Zoro foolishly tried to cut down his own feet!

Now, since that Sanji was aware of the oddness of the marimo's face he starts to realize different things; like how the swordsman face is more mature like he's grown and that the man somehow seemed bigger and more muscular if possible. Sanji suddenly felt so tiny next to him. Oh, and he did notice something else… Zoro was completely naked.

There was an older Zoro sleeping next to him and he was completely naked.

Sanji quickly ransacked himself to see if he was also naked. He was suddenly relieved when he felt the familiar hem of his boxer's surrounding his waist. Now he just needed to figure out why the hell was Zoro naked in his bed and looked different. Not exactly a morning he enjoyed. He did thought that maybe this was a man that just looked like Zoro but that was impossible since he was under the safe roof of the thousand sunny.

He slowly got up on his elbows trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he should just wake the snoring swordsman or maybe he should just wait? He gazed at Zoro for a moment and suddenly his eyes started to wonder around the swordsman's body. The thin blanket only covered his bottom so his muscular back was completely visible.

Sanji was indeed right when he thought that the marimo seemed more muscular then before. His caramel tanned skin was pulled taut over all of his compacted and rigid muscles. Sanji's mouth just watered by looking at him and it was only his back! Now he just wished that the swordsman would turn around so that he could look at the more built chest of the shitty marimo.

"Done staring ero-cook?" a deep voice says following with a chuckle that makes Sanji's heart melts right away.

Zoro slowly turns around with the sound of the blanket rustling revealing his torso fully. Sanji gulps as he tries to calm his nerves down. He was left in awe of the swordsman's newly built body everything was either rock hard or defined lines, he tried to tear his gaze from Zoro's torso but it was no use. Finally when he had completely memorized every detail of the marimo's chest he finally looked at Zoro. He could see that his devilishly handsome features had shifted in to a knowing grin as he watched Sanji take every detail in.

Sanji opens and closes his mouth a couple of times trying to figure out what to say to the grinning bastard. But he was completely mesmerized and decided to say silent scared that he might say something ridiculous.

He felt a large hand covering his and as Zoro pulled him in to a deep kiss, he had no strength to fight back. He willingly opened his mouth and greets Zoro's tongue with his own both of their tongues wrestling inside of Sanji's mouth.

He shifts in to a more comfortable position and sits directly on top of Zoro's lap, grinding his hip against the swordsman's newly awaken arousal. Zoro growls at this and brings up his muscular hands against Sanji's hip teasingly squeezing it. Sanji moans against Zoro's mouth and breaks the kiss heavily panting.

"What's wrong with you cook?" the swordsman says his grin growing wider "And I thought that you had enough last night."

He gets up on his elbows intending to kiss Sanji but the blond backs away feeling highly uncomfortable with the situation.

What did Zoro mean by last night? They didn't do it did they? He couldn't remember anything and he still was confused about the green bastard's new appearance. He looks at the marimo he can see the puzzled look on his face but he just can't. He has no idea of why Zoro looks this way but he's sure of one thing.

This Zoro isn't his Zoro.

"I-I'm sorry," he says as he awkwardly backs away from the swordsman.

But unfortunately for Sanji he backs away a little too much and falls to the ground with a loud "thump". He can hear Zoro calling out to him and the rustle of the blanket falling to the ground as the idiot swordsman tries to get up and help him.

Since when is Zoro this caring about him? The Zoro he knows is insensitive and loathes him.

"Cook cook? Are you okay?" he asks his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine marimo," he replies as he gently smiles looking up to the swordsman that at least seemed to care. But his smile quickly fades away as he looks at the scene before him. He opens his mouth unable to close it, his shock fully taken over him. Remember when he said that the swordsman was fully naked? He wasn't mistaken.

Zoro's penis greets the cook without any warning.

Sanji blushes uncontrollably as he points his finger accusingly towards the bastard swordsman.

"What the hell!" he shrieks his voice weirdly high. "Wear something you stupid perverted moss headed shitty swordsman!" he screams looking directly in to Zoro's eyes not wanting to face the marimo's fourth sword.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," Zoro mumbles scratching the back of his head not caring at all about Sanji's condition. "What's wrong- WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he finishes his sentence finally realizing the oddness of the blond cook. He quickly bends over and takes the blanket that had fallen to the floor earlier and covers his private parts. Right now both of the men in the room are just staring down at each other blushing uncontrollably.

The one who breaks the silence is Sanji.

"What do you mean by asking who the hell I am?" he asks with an unusual calm voice. "I'm the cook Sanji aren't I?" he continues scared that maybe he doesn't exist in this world or parallel universe or whatever. But Zoro did address him as cook so he must exist?

"I know who the cook is!" Zoro shouts still shocked by his late discovery. " But the cook I know has a goatee and he covers his right side." He continues his voice finally calming down.

Sanji sighs with relief, so he did exist but just looked differently. So everything was the same accept for appearances. Zoro raises his eyebrow observing Sanji for a moment. Then he mumbles a sentence that Sanji's only able to hear the last word.

"…younger."

"What?" he asks wanting to hear the full sentence. Zoro glares at him for a moment but does what he's told.

"I said you look younger." Then he quickly adds. "How old are you?"

Sanji replies automatically. "Nineteen." He can see the shock face that reappears on the swordsman face and when he's just about to ask what's wrong, Zoro stumbles towards him and holds Sanji's head between his hands. Sanji notes that Zoro's weirdly gentle while doing this like he can break and shatter at any moment.

Zoro comes closer an inch away from Sanji's face clearly observing the blond cook trying to figure out if this is real or actually a dream. In the mean time Sanji also does some observing of Zoro's new scarred face. He starts to put one to one together slightly beginning to figure out what the hell was going on but he refuses to say it out loud and decides to ask a different thing.

"What the hell happened to your eye shitty marimo?" he asks feeling like his heart might burst any second by the constant contact and closeness coming from Zoro. The swordsman let's out his breath that he was apparently been holding and let's Sanji's face go.

"You really have no clue do you?" he replies avoiding Sanji's question. He stands up and offers his hand to the cook. Sanji feels dumbstruck and his gaze wonders around between Zoro's face and his hand. Why was Zoro like this? He was an insensitive moron. He slaps Zoro's hand away and get's up on his own half annoyed and half touched by the stupid marimo's action.

"Common let's meet the crew," he says walking towards the door chuckling. "If you're really from where I think you're from you might die out of shock when you see the crew."

When Sanji doesn't move he turns around giving him a confused look. The cook awkwardly points to him and mumbles.

"You should wear some pants first idiot." He says looking towards the other direction. Zoro smirks at him and stumbles off to find some pants; he quickly finds a pair and puts them on, without any underwear that highly disturbs Sanji. Zoro doesn't bother with a shirt and hold Sanji's hand, swiftly pulling him towards the door.

They make a quick and silent walk towards the deck and Sanji's glad that there's nothing different about the thousand sunny but he's still slightly worried when Zoro told him that he might be for a huge shock when he meets the crew. What was waiting for him? Was his nakama okay? He slightly trembled when he imagined that some of the crew was gone. He quickly shakes his head and decides to concentrate on Zoro. The newly improved, kind and more muscular Zoro.

"SANJI FOOD!" Luffy's voice greets him when they arrive to the deck.

Zoro let's go of his hand making him feel oddly empty and cold. But that feeling is quickly replaced with shock as his eyes widen at the sight of his crew. The first thing he notices is that his captain had a huge x shaped scar on his chest and looks more bulky. Other than that he's completely Luffy with his straw hat and everything.

The other thing he realizes is Nami-swan and Robin-chan; Nami's orange hair has grown longer and of course her breasts have grown too. Sanji needs to use all of his will power not to swoon over towards the grown and more mature Nami. Robin-chan looks almost the same except for the fact that she too looks more mature and her hair has grown. The two beautiful ladies are standing next to that Sanji guesses is Franky. He looks nothing like human any more he looks more like a robot and he's clearly bigger and taller from the Franky he knows.

Then he stares at Usopp, he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. The Usopp he knows is a scared sniper and is thinner the most of them. But this Usopp was bulky and more muscular, he also had a goatee and his hair has grown longer. He looked so different and he definitely looked like the brave warrior of the sea like he always wanted to be. He quickly looked over at Brook and Chopper both of them looked completely the same except for their clothes.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami-swan's beautiful voice echoes to his ears. "You look different?"

" Yeah…" Usopp continues. "You look… younger?" he ends his sentence with a question.

"I look different?!" he snaps at the sniper. "Have you guys looked in a mirror? Since when do you have muscles almost the same as me!?"

"Hey cook-bro, calm down." Franky says taking a couple steps towards the confused and slightly scared blond. Sanji knows that these people are his nakama and that he shouldn't feel cornered and such but when Franky and his huge robotic body comes closer to him he can't help but take a few steps back. Sanji's back hits something hard and when two familiar hands hold him from his shoulders he figures out its Zoro.

"This is going to be harder then I thought," he says following with a sigh. Then he looks at the crew not letting go of Sanji's shoulders. Sanji's not sure if it's because the swordsman thinks that he might run away or he's trying to calm him down.

"Look guys," he begins gathering all of the attention. "I think that this cook might be from the past and our cook is replaced with him."

For the first time Sanji hates that Zoro figures out what's going on just by his own and he hates him more that he just said it out loud but it's the truth and he suddenly feels very trapped.


	3. Older

"Here," Nami said harshly as she put a steaming bowl in front of Zoro.

He sighed. It's been like this for 2 fucking days since the cook left. After getting scowled by Nami, Zoro had gone himself to find the cook but he got lost and Usopp had to go and find him they had both looked for Sanji after that but there was no sign of the dart brow.

Zoro glared at Nami that was glaring back at him. Since the cook had left the sea witch was blaming him for his disappearance. How was he supposed to know that the cook was so upset about the situation? He thought that he was doing something that Sanji would like. The cook did seem that he was only interested in sex.

He pushed the plate away and got up. He really was stupid; he deserved every punishment that the sea witch was giving him. The cook had loved him and opened up to him, something that he desired long ago and Zoro had offered sex, something so shallow. Maybe he should try to find the cook again? Wasn't like him to run away from stuff, especially from him.

The worst part was the only one blaming him wasn't Nami it seemed like the whole crew blamed him. But how? They didn't even know what the hell happened! True, it was his fault but they didn't know that and he was pretty sure that Sanji didn't tell anyone… what if he did?

A sudden fear overcame Zoro. What if the cook did tell them what happened? But why would Sanji do such a thing? He was a ladies' man god dammit! Why was Sanji even interested in him? He didn't have big breasts like Nami or Robin, it made no fucking sense! At first he actually thought that the cook was just teasing him but from the looks of it he was quite serious. Why did the damn curly needed to make everything so damn complicated!?

"Not hungry?" Nami's predatory voice reaches his ears just as he opened the door. He could feel the whole crew's eyes on him except for Luffy who was still looking for Sanji. Zoro doesn't answer he knows that whatever he says Nami's going to crack at him.

"Or is it that you feel guilty?" she continues with a menacing tone.

Zoro shivered he did feel guilty but the damn sea witch didn't know a damn thing! She had no right to judge him. He was about to snap at her and tell her that he was sick of eating her crap food, there was a familiar sound of sandals walking towards him. He looked up and saw Luffy looking directly at him.

Strangely their captain was quiet about the matter. He didn't even ask what had happened he simply told everyone to look for the cook including Zoro. He gives the captain a good look over it looked like Luffy still couldn't find Sanji. Zoro scratched his head and walked pass Luffy.

"I'm going out to look for the shit-cook." It wasn't a question it was more like a statement. He knew that the captain wasn't going to say no or so that was what he thought.

"No." Luffy said simply before going in the galley and sitting next to Usopp.

"What? Why?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Because you'll get lost," Usopp replied instead of Luffy. "Besides its dark outside you deserve some rest, heck we all deserve some rest."

Nami snorts at that statement and glares at Zoro again; he completely ignores her and looks at Luffy who was simply chewing down Nami's horrible cooking.

"I'm sure cook-san is fine," said Robin giving Zoro a reassuring smile. He still wasn't convinced though. What if something happened to him? Sanji was in a forest there was bugs in the forest and spiders and the cook was terrified of spiders.

Wait… why was he worried? He stopped being worried about the blond a long time ago and he certainly wasn't going to begin now.

"Oh is the little marimo-kun worried about me?" asked a smug voice from behind him. Before he could even turn around the crew had reacted.

"SANJİ!" yelled Luffy as he ran passed Zoro towards Sanji.

The crew was the same running towards Sanji asking him about where the hell he was. Nami was especially pissed that Sanji had made her worry. Zoro growled under his breath. That damn cook catching him off guard. He finally turned around reading himself to see a battered and messed up cook. But the scene was quite the opposite. The cook was spotless not even a spot of dust on him and…what the fuck was that a goatee?

Zoro looked up, wait looking up? Sanji was an inch shorter than him! What the hell! Forget that why the hell was his bangs covering the other half of his face? Zoro took another look, that wasn't all, the cook seemed bigger and older? He blinked a couple of times but the bizarre scene wouldn't change.

"Like what you see marimo-kun?" Sanji asked with a smug expression.

"What happened to you Sanji-kun!" Nami asked before Zoro could come up with a reply.

"Ah my beloved Nami-swan," Sanji replied as he took Nami's hand and put a gentle kiss on it. "I have forgotten how cute you were when you were young."

"Y-Young?" Nami stuttered too shocked to pull her hand away like she usually does. From the looks of it Zoro wasn't the only one that had started to realize the oddness of the cook.

But at the moment Zoro was too concentrated on the hand that the dart brow was kissing. He silently growled, he didn't like the fact that the cook was kissing the sea witch's hand. It was annoying. He never liked it when the cook swooned over the ladies it was just embarrassing to watch.

"Cook-bro does look older." Franky said stating the obvious then he raised his eyebrow. "What the hell happened to you in that forest?"

Sanji shrugs letting the still baffled Nami's hand go. Zoro couldn't blame her; the shit cook did look weird.

"I have no idea. One moment I was cooking for my crew then suddenly I found myself in the middle of the shitty forest."

"You weren't cooking for us?" Chopper asked slowly still trying to understand what was going on.

"I said I was cooking for my crew. You guys are the younger versions of us."

"Then you came from the future!" Luffy exclaimed with excitement. "Am I the Pirate king yet?"

Sanji chuckles making Zoro shudder. This was just too fucking weird. There was no way that this cook was from the future. Maybe he was an undercover marine or something trying to confuse them. What if they were holding their cook hostage? He needed to do something. Now.

"You can't be the cook!" he yelled swiftly pulling out wado pointing it accusingly at the imposter. "Stop fooling us and tell us who the fuck you are."

"Oh," the imposter said with a smug impression on his face. "You think you can take me on marimo-kun?"

"Anytime anywhere." He growled as a reply.

The crew was looking at both sides with horror. Could it be that Zoro was right and that this Sanji was an imposter? It could be. The fake Sanji pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips then he motioned towards the door.

"Then let's go outside you shitty swordsman, I don't want to mess up the kitchen."

Zoro followed so did the crew except for Robin but he didn't put that much thought in it. Who knows what kind of creepy stuff she was thinking? When the imposter cook came to a stop Zoro pulled out all three of his swords putting wado between his teeth. He would end this quickly so that they could look for their cook.

Sanji was mockingly calm, standing and smoking his cigarette as he waited Zoro to make his move. He glared at him and charged towards the imposter cook he swung kitetsu sure that the curse blade would make contact. But much to Zoro's surprised the cook dodged it like he could predict the move before hand, Zoro raised his eyebrow. How was that even possible?

He continued to swing his blades sure that at least one of them would make contact with the imposter but the cook dodged every one of them making Zoro feel like a fool. He growled and swung his head hoping that this time wado could do some damage. But he knew that it didn't when he heard a chuckle.

"You're so fucking weak you shitty swordsman." Sanji said smugly then he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to end this now marimo."

It was one of his regular kicks. Nothing special no flames or fancy jumping, that's why Zoro simply blocked the kick with his sword not expecting that much of a strong blow. But he was mistaken and when the kick made contact with the blade he was sent flying towards the thousand sunny's mast.

He gasped for air as his back painfully hit the wooden mast. He heavily breathed and glared at the blond that was wearing a worried expression. Zoro coughed up some blood and smirked. So this cook was actually Sanji there was no way an imposter could be so strong. Besides this Sanji was even stronger than their own Sanji.

Zoro slid down the mast as he sat on the floor. Everything around him was a blur but even so he could see that Chopper was hysterically running towards him, he could also see Sanji that was also coming towards him babbling something to Chopper. Zoro could make out a couple of words.

"…Shit SHİT! I just fucking kicked him! He usually is able to block those kicks!"

"You're older than him now you idiot!" Chopper yelled at Sanji.

He couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. Before he lost whole consciousness the last thought in his mind was the fact that Sanji beat him. They were equal, there were never any winners of their fights but this time…Zoro has lost. Sure, maybe it was unfair that Sanji was older but still a lost was a lost.

And with that last thought Zoro's eyes closed and he lost all consciousness.

Zoro blinked a couple of times when he fully opened his eyes. He could feel the bandages that were tied around his chest but there was also an unfamiliar weight laying on his stomach.

He slowly lifted his head as he frowned when a pain shot up throughout his chest. But that didn't stop him to gaze upon the blond that was sleeping on his stomach. Zoro looked again to be sure if that he was seeing right. He experimentally put his hand on the blond hair and ruffled it.

"What the hell!" the blonds head jerked up but when he realized who was doing it he calmed down, his lips slowly curling upward. "So you're finally awake."

Zoro slowly nods still confused of why that the future Sanji was here. When he was able to get over his confusion he asked.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Just a day but we were all worried you asshole." The cook replied and when Zoro snorted he glared at him.

"You worried about me?" he said looking at Sanji like he had just grown a second head. "Since when are you worried about me?"

"Shut up you weak shitty swordsman!"

"Who are you calling weak you dart brow!"

"If you haven't noticed I was the one who kicked your sorry ass!"

Zoro didn't reply to that remark. Sanji was right, he did got his ass kicked and the only reason that the cook was here was because that he pitied him. Zoro frowned and looked away from the cook. This was just too embarrassing.

There was silence between them until Zoro heard the sound of shoes being tossed away and sheets being ruffled and soon enough there was another body laying next to him. His eyes widened and he turned his head towards Sanji that was calmly pulling the covers over him as well.

"W-What?" he stuttered. As a reply the older Sanji chuckled.

"I forgot how cute you were when you got bummed out."

"I am not "bummed out" and I am not cute you stupid cook. Now get out."

"Hmm how about no?" and with that Sanji snuggled closer.

Zoro sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe if he pretend that there wasn't an idiot cook next to him he could sleep. But he was sadly mistaken when a hand started to travel along his body. His eyes shot up with shock and he intended to get up but he was injured and his movements were slow and sloppy. Before he could get up the cook was on top of him staring at Zoro with a glimpse of amusement in his eyes.

They both stared at each other for a while, Sanji smirking at Zoro and Zoro observing the new and older cooks face. He snorted when he realized again that the cooks other eyebrow was curled as well but towards the opposite direction.

"Amused?" Sanji said huskily.

"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with your eyebrows!" he exclaimed as he burst in to laughter.

But his laughter died out when Sanji leaned towards him his lips and inch away from his. Zoro swallowed and held his breath as Sanji gently kissed him.

It was different from the lust filled kiss he had with their Sanji when they were in the galley. This kiss was more experienced and almost apologetic. Was Sanji really feeling that guilty, guilty enough to put that emotion in to the kiss? Zoro slowly opened his mouth letting Sanji inside; the cook joyfully accepts his offer and slides his tongue inside.

Sanji's hand moves up on his chest brushing lightly against the bandages. Zoro hisses when his hand brushes against a nipple.

"Like that huh?" Sanji whispers in his ear.

Zoro blushes and shivers when he feels Sanji's warm and moist tongue sucking and licking on his earlobe making his earrings jingle at the movement. Zoro was getting more excited by the minute and he knew that Sanji was excited since he could feel his erection even with the fabric between them.

But then again as Sanji continued to touch him and kiss him, Zoro knew that something was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this, especially not with this Sanji. Besides since when did he even consider being with the cook at all! He gave up on him a long time ago and he wasn't going to change his mind on the subject. He had no idea what both of the cooks were thinking but he wasn't going to be fooled.

"Stop this." He growled with a dangerous tone.

Sanji stopped and lifted his head, looking directly in to Zoro's eyes. Sanji knew that Zoro was serious this time he smiled and got off of Zoro. He could see the surprised look that Zoro was giving him; it was unusual that Sanji was listening to him for once.

But Sanji knew better, he pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He was from the future as Luffy told him and he remembered clearly of what happened back then and he didn't plan on making the same mistakes as he did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to roroxp17 for beta-ing this and helping me out with the story :D


	4. Wrecked Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait. But I did not abandon my story. If you wanna blame anything blame supernatural! This is a slow and short chapter and I deeply apologize for that. The last sentence will make sense in future chapters. And in the next chapter you will see the future Sanji trying to manipulate some situations to his own benefit as the 19 year old Sanji is just trying to figure what the hell is going on!
> 
> I will have a next chapter up by yesterday if I don't, I was either in the hospital or dead. (or studying , either way if I don't have a new chapter come and save me)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU! I am so sorry... *rolls away with full on awkwardness

"Are you thinking of coming out of the bathroom any time soon you moron cook!" Zoro shouts, his fist slamming against the door. When there was no reply he sighs and glances at the rest of the crew who all seemed troubled.

After the younger cook had seen them, talked to them, they had all gathered inside of the galley hoping that the moron would feel more comfortable there. They all had their special place inside of the sunny and for the cook it was the galley, at first the cook was calm, he quickly gathered some ingredients slightly humming to himself as he started to prepare something for his well his  _future_  crew.

Zoro and the rest of the crew –except for Luffy of course who was eagerly waiting for his meal- exchanged worried looks but soon after Sanji seemed fully calm in his own element all of them slowly started to relax.

But all hell broke loose when the cook looked in to the fridge.

The blond suddenly freaked out and dashed out of the kitchen without saying word, Zoro quickly followed after him but before he could reach the dumbass cook he had already locked himself in to the bathroom.

The rest of the crew quickly gathered after, it was only after Robin gave him a bottle of sake that Zoro realized what had happened. The bottle was his favorite brand and there was a little note on it saying: "For moron marimo," and there was a tiny doodle of a heart at the end of the sentence. Honestly Zoro had no idea how the shit-cook saw the heart in such a short time, it was barely noticeable.

But in the end all of the crew had understood why Sanji had locked himself in and they had tried to make him come out ever since. Zoro frowned as he glanced at the bottle once again.

Was it really that frightening to be in a relationship with him?

* * *

His hands pulling on his blond hair, Sanji looks in to the mirror. He could hear Zoro shouting at him, telling him to come out, but he just couldn't. This was not normal, having a relationship with Zoro was not normal, none of this was normal!

Sanji closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. He needed to calm down, he was calm until he found that shitty note. Of course he recognized the brand of the marimo's favorite sake but putting hearts at ends of notes was totally new to him. He slowly backed away from the mirror and rest his back against the bathroom door.

Obviously he had nothing against having a relationship with the swordsman but after the reactions that  _his_  marimo gave him, it seemed a little odd that in the future they would be a couple. Sanji was just shocked that's all and confused, he just wanted everything to turn back to normal.

"Sanki-kun? Could you come out?"

Sanji flinched when he heard the angelic voice calling out to him. He gulped and slowly got up, it would be rude not to answer a lady. He opened the door slightly looking at the ground, he made a fool out of himself and the worst part he worried his crew for nothing.

"Yes Nami-swan?" he answered, taking a step forward.

A sigh came from Nami-swan and she smiled, extending her hand towards him. "Are you feeling better now?"

He took her hand. Gently stroking it, he noticed the difference about the petite hand that he was so accustomed to. Her fingers had grown longer and her palms were more calloused. The cook raised his curly eyebrow at the discovery. Wondering about what his crew had to endure to throughout the future; he eyes the swordsman who had a clean cut above his eye.

In this future Sanji had a relationship with Zoro. It was unbelievable but true. And what did Aoi had to do with any of it? How did she fit in this weird time swap thing? Was she an enemy or a friend? Was the Sanji from this time sent to the past? A smile creep up his lips, that encounter would be amusing to watch. His smile stills as the worse question of all pop in to his mind.

Was this future even real?

"Sanji?"

It's his Captain's voice. He sounds worried. Sanji should reply him. Or at least not. Before his hands start to shake he slowly put Nami-san's hand down. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his time with his marimo. Even thought that the past marimo hated him, Sanji could change that. He could make this future a reality of the past.

"I'm okay captain, sorry for worrying you guys." Giving his future captain a warm smile, he turned towards the swordsman who was bluntly avoiding eye contact. "With your permission could I have a word with the marimo. In private."

Seeming to understand the message, the crew slowly emptied the hall. Looking uncomfortable under his own skin, Zoro continuously scratched the back of his head. Sanji walked towards him, stopping at arm's length, he crossed his arms in front of him. Tapping his foot nervously, he tried not to smirk like an idiot at the marimo's cuteness.

"So," Sanji began, hoping that the swordsman would be quick with his explanation. "How did this happen?"

"How did…What happen?"

Sanji sighed. Of course the marimo wouldn't get it. He aggressively pointed at the green haired bastard and then at himself, trying to explain his point. He could literally see the bulb lighting in the future Zoro's head as he finally understood. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"How long from the past are you?"

"The last thing I remember, you were acting like a homophobic bastard. Just tell me what happened."

"I can't tell you."

That was the last straw. Sanji's nostrils flare as the anger starts to bubble up inside him. He was sick and tired of this green idiot. He gritted his teeth. His leg twitching, he took out a cigarette and placed it between his cracked lips.

Sanji didn't even bother to ask Zoro for an answer again. The calming sensation of nicotine filling his lungs, he lifts his leg. Before he took a swing, he knew that Zoro was going to stop him. This was the future after all and Sanji was still too weak to take on this marimo. But he took a shot anyway. He needed a punching bag to fully calm his wrecked nerves down.

Sadly for him, his leg his held by the swordsman's hand before it can make its target. Zoro squeezes his ankle hard enough for Sanji to let out a sharp cry. He's not use to this. He's not use to Zoro actually having enough power to hurt him. Closing his eyes, he swallowed. He would never let out such a shameful noise again. Especially not in front of the swordsman. His heart beating madly in his chest, he murmured.

"Just tell me."

Letting out a loud sigh, Zoro let's Sanji's leg drop to the ground.

"Fine, just don't freak out okay?" Sanji's nod goes unnoticed as Zoro glanced at the floor. "You killed me."

Sanji's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. That was impossible. Zoro was here. In front of him. Living and breathing. Strong as a million men. Surely he miss heard the swordsman. Right?

_Right?_


	5. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and short update, I'm working on the main chapter with the little time I have and I want it to be good! So sorry! Have a nice day guys~

_The cold sinks in to his bones. Rain drops pouring over him, it's strong enough that he feels the drops are bruising his skin. His pants torn, he walks. Between grit teeth he growls. This was not suppose to happen. It's all because of him. Him and his stupid drama. Shivering, he arrives at the top of a cliff. His crew, battered and tired are waiting for them at the ship._

_He just needs to take the marimo home. There's a flash of lighting and his eyes go blind. He stumbles on what he guesses is a rock and trips. His head lands on the solid ground. He feels another wound opening and the warmness of the blood. He's use to it. Cracking his eyes open, he's greeted with a familiar face looking at him._

_For the first time in all this crap he smiles. Reaching his hand, he puts it on the other man's bruised cheek._

_"_ _Found you."_

_There's no reply. Pulse quickening, he starts to feel that something his horribly wrong. Not caring about his dizziness, he straightens up. He puts his hands on the swordsman's back and shakes him. He continuously mutters under his breath._

_Marimo, marimo, marimo._

_No answer._

_Another lightning strikes and this time he sees. He sees the puddle of blood the green haired man is laying in. Rather than seeing it, he can also feel the blood on his suit. Damp and sticky. Not the wetness from the rain. He pulls the man on his lap, staring at his eyes. No life at all. Dead._

_Tears mixing with rain Sanji screams._


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was so patient with me! I really appreciate it. And I sadly have to say that there might be a long wait until another chapter. School is starting next week and I'm already stressed enough with my studies. I feel guilty as hell for not finishing this story this summer and I truly apologize. But this exam is really important and with the little free time I have I don't want to stress myself out to get another chapter out. Besides I don't like rushed and sloppy writing, I don't think it would be fair to the story or to you guys.
> 
> So basically what I'm trying to say is that until there's another chapter consider this fic on a break. I'm not going to forget about it nor leave it. I will definitely finish it. Thank you and again sorry...

Again, Sanji wanted to cry. Staring at Zoro's calm peaceful face, he wrinkled his nose. Damn bastard sleeping so peacefully. The idiot had no idea what was going through Sanji's head. How much it hurt. To be honest he had no idea a memory could still be so terrifying. But this, this whole going back in to the past thing was like a second chance. A gift.

Zoro could say whatever he wanted. There was a goddess watching over him and the damn atheist was wrong.

Now, he could change everything. Every bad thing that ever happened. Well, in this case everything that's "about" to happen. He had to lie but screw that. If everything was going to end well and Zoro could be speared, he was sure Luffy and the crew would forgive him.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he leans back in to the chair and plays with the unlit cigarette that was dangling between his lips. He was also wondering what happened to his past self. Sanji's best guess that he was sent to the future. He could only imagine how freaked out his past self would be with the sight of his crew and of course the Marimo.

An amused smirk forming on his lips, he chuckles. Now wouldn't that be a sight to see.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

The voice is sleepy and grumpy. Sanji's smirk grew. It was also so god damn young.

"I'm laughing about how stupid you looked when you were young. I can't believe you managed to look stupider in the future."

"Shut up."

"What an intelligent answer."

Zoro falls silent after that. Sanji can see that something is troubling him. He can also remember. Good thing too, if he was going to change anything he couldn't do it with a half ass memory. Taking mental notes about what to do, he decided upon the first matter that he should resolve.

Make the stupid marimo confess.

That was a critical part of his plan. If they were in a relationship there would be no fighting and they could concentrate on the important stuff that was about to happen. That unfortunate day. Sure they got pass it but that didn't mean it had to happen. If there was a chance he could avoid it, he was going to go with that.

Making Zoro flinch, the blond swiftly got up and settled on the bed. Crossing his legs, he leaned on top of the swordsman's chest. He propped himself on his elbows, a predator like grin touching at his lips.

"Zoro,"

As soon as the name rolled off Sanji's tongue, he felt a shiver coming from the swordsman. He watched. An amused glint in his eyes, he could see how the blood was rushing through Zoro's tan cheeks. Damn, he looked cute.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Let's cut the bullshit, I know."

Sanji watched with fascination as the marimo's expressions changed from confused to worried, and finally, to embarrassed. Slight pinkness in his cheeks, Zoro's eyebrows almost touched his grass-green hair. Poor marimo. Sanji knew there was no way the swordsman could get out of this. The blond was the future after all, he knew stuff. More than that idiot bastard could imagine. It was a nice type of power, really. It was rare when he could hold stuff against the marimo's big head. A destructive power but nice, more or less.

And for fucks sake, Sanji still couldn't get over the fact that this little marimo looked so adorable!

There was no ugly scar covering his eye, no huge muscles, no death glare that in most times when receiving it even Sanji wanted to hide in a corner. Preferably a corner in the kitchen.

Finally when the young grass head spoke, he stuttered. His sentence coming out in shaky and controlled breaths.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. Lifting himself up from Zoro's chest, he gave the bastard his so precious 'personal space' back. It was surprising how time would change this marimo to a sexual beast in a couple of years. How weird.

He put another unlit cigarette between his lips. He wanted to light the damn thing so fucking bad. Cracking his neck, Sanji tried to take his mind off of it. He toyed with the smooth death stick with his tongue, wetting the end more than usual. He was debating if he should or shouldn't tell Zoro what he meant. It might've been better if he just made the marimo wonder. Besides enigma was always sexier, wasn't it?

Giving the confused little marimo one of the most charming smirks he could muster, he lifted himself up on his strong legs. He needed to smoke and let his grass head marinate in his own thoughts for a bit. In the meantime he could do some research about how he got here and how would he change everything.

He still could remember the village there. The only thing that the straw hat pirates didn't know about that incident was how and what.

Sanji would change that.

His hand making contact with the doorknob, he glanced at Zoro who looked pissed. His frown and glare meeting with Sanji's playful look. He let out a breath and opened the door.

"Such a pain in the ass."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I fucking killed you!"

Sanji's hysterical. They are in one of the many extra bedrooms that lurked around in the thousand sunny. According to Zoro, Sanji's too loud. Making a fuss about little things. Because apparently Zoro dying is an unimportant event. Not a big deal. He's alive now. That's what this Zoro said to him.

What the actual fuck is going on?!

Sanji picked up another set of pillows that seem endless and threw them at the marimo. He knew that it's ineffective but it's certainly is therapeutic. More relaxing then anything that Zoro has to offer.

"You didn't exactly kill me!" The green head yelled back at him, catching the pillows with ease. "Just one thing led to another and I kind of died."

"KIND OF!" A glimpse of purple ceramic caught his eye. Grabbing the vase with fury, he also threw it at Zoro. The marimo lifted his arm up, blocking the vase so it doesn't hit his already ugly face. As it shattered to the ground the swordsman doesn't even flinch. "How the hell are you ALIVE!"

"I asked the same thing to you, you never told me!"

Frustrated, Sanji's hands formed in to knuckles. This was just so damn confusing! Eyes shut, he continuously started to hit himself in his temples. For the first time Sanji's strong legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor.

"Of course I didn't tell you," he hissed between clenched teeth. "I wouldn't have trusted you-"

Before he can say anything else, a hand gets a grab on his collar. Sanji is pulled back on his feet only to be shoved back down. His back arched, the air in his lungs is forced out. Breathless, the cook gasped for air.

"Why the fuck-"

"Don't. Don't you ever say that ever again."

Between coughs Sanji glanced at Zoro. The swordsman looked furious but he also looked like he could burst in to tears any moment. Not an emotion Sanji was use to see. If they hadn't had stupid rules between them the cook would probably apologize. He had been selfish. This was hard on him, but it was also hard on the marimo. In the end, the bastard's boyfriend was missing and Zoro had no idea what had happened to him. Sure, they all thought that both Sanji's had switched places but that was just a speculation. For all they knew the future Sanji could be dead.

The cook shivers at the bitter thought and clears his throat. Maybe he should apologize?

Being torn away from his thoughts, Zoro suddenly collapsed on top of him. Sanji lets out a puff of air at the sudden pressure to his stomach. The swordsman's face was buried in the crook of his neck, and without Sanji noticing Zoro had snuck both his arms beneath his chest.

In other words Zoro was practically snuggling him.

His pulse quickening, Sanji's face heats up. This was weird. Very very weird. He could feel the shape of the swordsman's lips on his neck, so fucking soft. The blond lets out a whimper similar to a caged animal. His brain could shut down any freaking moment.

"I remember." The swordsman murmured. "I remember how I acted. How childish and stupid I was in the past. I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I am so sorry  _Sanji_."

That tone. His name rolling off of his lips. It was so unbelievable. Sanji wasn't even sure he could properly think anymore. He only knew one thing, he couldn't let Zoro just blame his self and feel guilty about what happened. Sanji was equally childish and stupid. None of this was _entirely_ anyone's fault. They were both human. They both made their mistakes. Sanji raised his hand and gently placed it on the marimo's soft green hair.

This was reassurance that he would be there. He couldn't say it in words but he knew the swordsman would understand. He was the same.

The only thing troubling Sanji was the fact that his future self was hiding things. That was never good. Plus, there was bunch of holes in the marimo's story. It was all so perfect. The whole thing was wrapped around a shiny red ribbon. That didn't seem at all normal. Zoro was dense, stupid even. The only lies he could see through was Usopp's. Sanji knew better and he was worried.

He was worried about himself, his future self, his crew and more importantly _his_ marimo.

 


End file.
